


Fishy Dinner

by Thefallen1986



Category: Star Twinkle Precure, トロピカル〜ジュ！ プリキュア | Tropical-Rouge! Pretty Cure (Anime), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Cat Girl, Dark Comedy, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: The Catgirl Yuni meets the Mermaid Laura, what can go wrong?
Kudos: 2





	Fishy Dinner

Laura was very grateful, this kind cat girl Yuni was carrying her off to dinner “Thank you so much for taking me too dinner”  
Yuni was licking her lips, Laura could’ve sworn Yuni was purring, the cat girl looked down at Laura and grinned baring her fangs “No problem I always like inviting people over for dinner, Fish is my favourite” Laura looked at Yuni her face going pale, she has realised too late, she is not a guest for dinner, she is dinner!

END

Inspired by this https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/4270687 picture just something silly enjoy :)


End file.
